


Four Times People realized Noct and Ignis were in a relationship, and the one time they let everyone know.

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, M/M, just trying to write something cute, little drabbles kinda, mentioned promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The time that Prompto, Gladio, Luna, and Regis realized Ignis and Noctis were a thing, and the one time everyone on Eos found out.For this Kinkmeme prompt:The different ways different people found out Ignis and Noctis were together/in love.(Bonus for mentions of Promptio!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be super fluffy and cute, and then I wrote the Regis section and literally teared up a bit. I'm sorry. I'm sick right now. My head is pounding and I can barely breathe. I wanted to write something cute, and I still write sad shit.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved. Lemme know what ya'll think please. 
> 
> FFXV doesn't belong to me, not beta-ed, all mistakes mine

Four Times People realized Noct and Ignis were in a relationship, and the one time they let everyone know.

**Prompto**

Prompto figured it out in high school. Noctis had been acting weird all day. Sure, graduation was approaching and the fact that his dad couldn’t make it had clearly hurt Noct, but Prompto thought it was something else. Prompto thought it was a girl. He was a little hurt that Noctis hadn’t told him about this girl, but he tried to be understanding.

Noctis had disappeared after class, and Prompto spent twenty minutes trying to find him. He was actually really worried about it. He called Gladio, and Gladio told him that he hadn’t heard from Noct or Ignis, but that he knew that Ignis was supposed to pick Noct up after school. Gladio was ready to call the rest of the Crownsguard, but Prompto begged him for a little more time. Noctis would be livid if the entire Crownsguard showed up and he was just hiding in the bathroom or something. 

Gladio gave him ten minutes. Find the prince or the entire Crownsguard and Kingsglaive was going to descend on the school. Prompto looked high and low, and finally, after eight minutes, he rounded a corner leading to a secluded courtyard and slammed to a stop.

Noctis stood in front of Ignis, running his hand through his hair. Ignis looked…angry. Of course, Prompto was low key terrified of Ignis. Noct’s advisor had never been anything but polite to him, but Prompto was convinced that Ignis had various nefarious plans in store for anyone who looked at Noctis wrong. 

Prompto couldn’t hear what they were saying. He inched closer, ducking behind the row of planters.

“Ignis, I know it’s weird-“

“Entirely inappropriate, your highness. Even if I wanted to-“

“You don’t want to go to the dance with me?”

Prompto’s eyes widened. What? Noctis was asking Ignis to the senior dance?

“That’s not what I said,” Ignis said softly, uncrossing his arms and looking down at Noctis.

“Sounded like it,” Noctis said mulishly.

“Your highness, Noctis, I would go to the dance with you, but people would talk...”

“I don’t care, Ignis.”

“One of us must care, your highness.”

Noctis looked away, and Prompto was surprised to see his chin wobbling. Noctis was close to tears. Prompto’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when Ignis gently cupped Noct’s cheek and turned his head back to face him.

“Maybe invite Gladio and your friend Prompto and we’ll all go as a group.”

Prompto nodded his head from behind the planter. That’d be great. It wasn’t like Prompto had a date anyway, and Gladio was all kinds of hot. 

Noctis looked up at him. “Will you dance with me though?”

Ignis sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He never could say no to Noctis.

“One dance.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out at Ignis. 

“One dance,” Ignis said again, pulling Noctis closer. Noct rested his hand on Ignis’ chest. “And afterwards, we’ll set up our own dance in your apartment.”

Prompto covered his mouth. He watched with wide eyes as Noct stood on his toes and kissed Ignis gently on the mouth. 

Huh, Prompto thought, guess it wasn’t a girl.

 

**Gladio**

Gladio figured it out during training one day, not long after Noct started college. He’d had his suspicions, of course, especially after that senior dance that Noctis had invited both him and Ignis to. They had gone as a stag group with Prompto. Gladio had been very popular with the ladies, which Noct seemed to find hilarious and Prompto found annoying. 

The girls had been asking Noct to dance all evening as well, and Prompto had finally dragged Gladio to the dance floor, much to his surprise. Noctis had pulled Ignis out at the same time. Ignis had looked uncomfortable, but Noctis had held one finger up at him and Ignis had simply smiled.

Gladio hadn’t really thought of Ignis or Noctis much after that. Prompto’s hands on his waist were a welcome distraction. (Prompto’s lips on his later in the night was an even more welcome distraction).

Ignis had, of course, attended Noct’s graduation. He had treated both Noct and Prompto to lunch afterwards, and Gladio had finally joined them. 

Noct’s training had been increased after his graduation. Relations with the Empire were becoming more and more strained, and King Regis wanted his son to be as prepared as possible.

More often than not, Ignis joined them in training. The man was absolutely deadly with daggers, and he was teaching Noctis how to fight with them as well. 

The three of them had been sparring for hours, practicing pulling weapons from Noct’s armory and switching weapons on the fly. Noctis was getting snappy, as he usually did when he was tired. Gladio kept pushing, Ignis was silent, finally sending Gladio to refill their water bottles and get him away from Noctis for a moment.

With a huff, Gladio had left, muttering about pampered princes under his breath. When he came back, his first thought was that Ignis and Noctis were wrestling, which was really strange.

Then he looked closer.

Ignis had Noctis pinned beneath him, one hand holding both of Noct’s above his head, hips grinding into the prince’s. Noctis was straining under him, laughing breathlessly and trying to get free. Gladio watched as Noctis wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist and Ignis laughed as Noctis pressed kisses along his jaw.

Gladio definitely had an explanation for their weird behavior now. He texted Prompto immediately, and Prompto responded right away, saying he was just happy he wasn’t the only one who knew.

Gladio looked back at Noct and Ignis, curled around each other in the middle of the floor. Ignis cupped Noctis’ cheek.

“Better?”

Noctis kissed his palm. “With you around, always.”

Gladio let the door slam shut with a grin. He was never going to let them live this down.

 

**Luna**

Lunafreya found out when Noctis told her. Not face to face, of course, since they hadn’t seen each other since Noct had been in Tenebrae all those years ago, but through the diary that Umbra carried back and forth between them. 

Noctis had just started college, and had written to tell her about the classes he was taking. She always loved to hear about his friendship with Prompto, but she had noticed over the past few years that Ignis Scientia’s name appeared more often than anyone else’s.

The entry where Noctis finally came clean was smudged with plenty of eraser marks, and some spots that look suspiciously like tears. Did he think she would hate him for this? It was simple, just one line.

_I’m in love with Ignis._

She had smiled, touching Ignis’ name. She wasn’t surprised. Over the years, Noctis had talked so much about Ignis, she could easily see why the prince would love him. 

Noctis would need someone who could love him unconditionally in the years to come. She knew what was coming. She patted Umbra on the head and wrote back.

_I am so very happy for you, Noctis. May your love for one another be true and pure for as long as the stars do shine._

 

**Regis**

Regis found out days before Noctis was supposed to leave the Citadel to head for Altissia. He had been so busy. He only wanted to spend some time with Noctis before…well, he knew what was coming. 

He wanted to say goodbye.

He let himself into his son’s apartment, toeing his shoes off quietly. The lights were off, and he could hear the soft hum of the refrigerator. The apartment was fairly clean, many things boxed up, stacked carefully along the wall, Ignis’ handwriting labeling them.

Regis walked into the living room. The TV was on, throwing blue light around the otherwise dark room. Regis frowned, glancing around the room. Was Noctis out? His shoes at been at the door.

He turned to the couch and his eyebrows went up. Ignis and Noctis were both on the couch, Noctis lying across the taller man, his head buried in the crook of Ignis’ neck. Their fingers were intertwined, and Ignis’ glasses were crooked across his face.

Regis simply stared for a moment. They both looked incredibly peaceful. Ignis’ hand rested on Noct’s lower back, fingers curled gently over the scar that Regis knew his son hated to have touched.

The light from the TV threw their faces into strange shadows. Noct murmured and burrowed deeper into Ignis’ side, and the other man tightened his arm around the prince.

Regis slowly sat in the chair opposite them and just watched. He knew that he should probably be angry. They looked so at ease that this couldn’t be a new thing. He thought back, analyzing the interaction he had seen them have over the years.

Yeah, he was pretty sure that they had been a thing for a while now. 

Regis couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew what was in store for his son, and his heart hurt every time he thought of it. Looking at Noctis and Ignis curled around each other, sleeping peacefully, set something at ease in him.

Ignis would never leave Noctis. At least Noctis could know love before the end.

Regis stood up and walked to Noct’s bedroom, pulling one of the blankets off the bed. He walked back into the living room and carefully draped the blanket over both young men.

Noctis stirred and lifted his head, his face scrunching in confusion.

“Dad?” he whispered, his eyes widening in shock. 

“Shh, go back to sleep, Noctis,” Regis said, stroking Noct’s head. Noctis blinked, Ignis’ warmth and his father’s hand slowly running over his hair sending him back to sleep. He sighed, his head falling back against Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis sighed in his sleep, turning his head slightly, his lips coming to rest on Noct’s head.

Regis stood there a while longer, stroking Noct’s hair. He smiled sadly down at them. Noctis probably wouldn’t remember that he had been there. Maybe it was better that way.

Regis pulled his cell phone out and took a quick picture of them. He dropped his phone back into his pocket and looked back at them. He reached out and gently pulled Ignis’ glasses off his face, placing them carefully on the coffee table.

Noctis was loved. 

Regis brushed a strand of hair off Ignis’ head. “Thank you, Ignis,” he whispered, “for loving my son.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips first against Ignis’ forehead, then against Noctis’. 

“I love you, Noct. I’m so proud of you.”

He let himself out of Noctis’ apartment, settling back in the car as Clarus headed back to the palace.

It was the last time Regis saw Noctis alone. 

 

**Everyone**

“Marry me.”

Ignis choked on his Ebony. Gladio started laughing, smacking Ignis on the back. Prompto grinned, taking a picture of Ignis’ shocked face.

“What?”

“You heard me, Specs. Marry me.”

Ignis was speechless. He could hardly formulate thoughts, let alone words. Noctis reached out and gently took Ignis’ hand.

“Ignis, will you marry me? I know I’m a pain in the ass, and that the world is kind of falling to shit around us…”

Ignis just stared at him, his eyes wide behind his glasses. They were in the caravan at Galdin Quay. Gladio had recently rejoined them after his sojourn to face the Blademaster, and they decided they deserved a break.

“Noctis,” Ignis whispered. How to word?

Noctis grinned at him. “And if you’re worried about Luna, don’t be. She wrote me last time and told me to get my ass in gear and marry you. She said you don’t get her dress though.”

“It wouldn’t fit Iggy, anyway,” Gladio said with a laugh, “but it might look okay on you, Prince Charmless.”

Noctis made a rude gesture at Gladio, causing the bigger man to laugh. Noctis reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings.

“Dino made them,” he said. 

Ignis thought he was going to die, of shock or embarrassment he wasn’t sure.

“You told _Dino_?” Ignis asked, aghast. “Noctis, he’s a journalist. It’ll be everywhere in no time!”

“Yeah, it’s going to be in Vyv’s magazine-“

“What?!” Ignis yelled, rising to his feet. Noctis tugged him back down to his seat.

“Listen, Ignis. I know you think that I need to go through with this wedding to Luna, but I’m not.”

“Noct, but the people…they need some hope, it gives them hope.”

Noctis sighed, taking both of Ignis’ hands. “I’m not stopping, Ignis. I’m still going to go to Altissia and get the covenant with the Hydrean and get the Crystal back. I know that people are looking forward to the wedding, but I do not care. I want you with me. I want to look at you and know you’re mine, that you don’t think you’re second fiddle to anyone else. I want to look at your hand and see a ring that means you’re my husband, propriety be damned. I love you, Ignis, and I want all of Eos to know it.”

Gladio and Prompto watched the exchange silently. Noctis had told them his plan. Prompto thought it was adorable. Gladio just wanted Noctis to be happy. Prompto reached out and took Gladio’s hand. The big man squeezed gently.

“I’m already yours,” Ignis said, so softly that Noctis could barely hear him. “I have been since the day we met.”

“Is that a yes?” Noctis asked.

Ignis closed his eyes. He could give so many reasons that this was a bad idea, so many reasons they should just continue on the way they had since Noctis was sixteen and they had kissed for the first time. He should say no, but…

He didn’t want to. Gods alone knew what they would face once they left Lucis. He would be honored to marry Noctis.

“Yes,” Ignis whispered. Noctis let out a victory yell and damn near tackled Ignis, pressing kisses against his face. Prompto took pictures, a grin on his face. Gladio broke out the champagne Coctura had given them (he suspected that Dino had told her), pouring glasses for all of them.

They were married the next day, at the fishing spot, everyone that was staying at Galdin Quay in attendance. 

A week later, the story ran, first in Vyv’s magazine and then picked up by every publication in Lucis.

Ignis stared at the paper and then tossed it aside, crawling back into bed next to his husband.

Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ignis Scientia Caelum were stupidly in love, and the whole world knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know if you did!


End file.
